Capircorn and The Ice Climbers Do Good
by Princess JennieO of Hyrule 64
Summary: The Ice Climbers met up with a Zodiac friendthat turns out to be a princess of the longforgotten,Zodiac Worldon Icicle Mountain!But it turns out that a group of theves,is after the rare Warp Stones of Zodiac World.[I Gave up on this story already!]


JennieO:I like to make-up stories mostly about the Ice Climbers,Link,and the Smashers and this story is about Capircorn,a   
  
princess sea goat,needing help to get back to Zodiac World beforeit's too late.Right Link?  
  
Link:Right!Even thougth you hardly pick me in SSBM like you did to back then.--  
  
JennieO: O.O  
  
Nana:But she still picks you in Soul Calbur2 Link!  
  
Popo:Not all time Nana,she sometimes beats him up in traning mode.  
  
Link:She even beats you guys up in traning mode too!  
  
Ice Climbers: O.O Now you're talking sad.  
  
Capircorn: -- Lets just get on with the story,ok?  
  
Theves:There's she is!Lets get her and her friends!  
  
All except JennieO:AHH!Do something JennieO!!!   
  
JennieO: -- Ok,fine...So long you guys!  
  
Blast them of to space by a unknown blast.  
  
Theves:AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
JennieO:Now on with the story, before somthing else happens.--   
  
Chapter one:A fine day,or is it?  
  
One day on the peeks of Icicle Mountain,a sliverblue figure,that looked like a goat,was jumping platform to platform when a  
  
rope got it around its neck and yanked it back,making the goat fall backwards.  
  
Capircorn:Hey,let me go!(while stugging to get away)  
  
Theif 2:Not until you tell us where is the other three WarpStones!  
  
Capircorn:Lisen,I'm not who your looking for!  
  
Theif 1:We all know who you are,you're Capirnor,Princess of Zodiac World.  
  
Capirnor:O.O  
  
???:Let her go you big-overgrown losers!!!  
  
Theif 3: O.O Who said that?  
  
???:We, Popo and Nana!  
  
Theif 4:Get them before they destroy our plan!  
  
Popo:Lets get them Nana!  
  
Nana:Ice Caps!  
  
The Ice Climbers started shooting ice caps at the theves until one of them,(there's 5 thevesin this story)used a rope as a  
  
whip and then hit Nana with it.Nana went down on the ground with a cry.Popo got down to check his sister.  
  
Popo:Nana!Are you all right?  
  
Nana:Popo,I've been hit!!!Do you think I'm OK?!?And the injury hurts so badly...(Nana got K.O):which is short for Knock-out:  
  
Popo gets up,jumps down to the platform where the theves are,and tries to attack the theif with a mallet attack.  
  
Popo:Take that you loser!(hits the theif that K.O Nana)  
  
Theif1:So,you want to fight?Take this eskimo boy!(lash his whip at Popo and got him)  
  
Popo: Ouch!(fell on the floor knock-out)  
  
Just from looking at two ten-year-olds that got K.O by a adult,Capirnor sent out a ear-piercing sceech that made the theves   
  
covered their ears long enough for Capirnor to escape into another stage with the K.Oed Ice Climbers on her back.  
  
Theif1: Great,she got away...  
  
Theif2:-And with the two eskimo kids.  
  
Theif5:Don't worry, Zodiac World is being destory little by little each day without her.  
  
Theif3:Which means that we can become rich with the WarpStones after Zodiac World is destroy!  
  
Theves:MMUUAAHAAHHAAHHAAHH!!!  
  
After an hour,Nana was the first one to open hers eyes.  
  
Nana:Ow, that hurts...(rubs her wound where the whip hit her)  
  
Nana looks to her side to see her brother laying on the green grass-covered ground,still knocked-out from the theif's whip.  
  
Then Nana look around 'til her dark-colored eyes met the ocean-color eyes of Capirnor's.Nana thinks that it would be kind of   
  
rude not to geet the sea goat,even to one that save them.   
  
Nana:Hello,my name is Nana and that's my twin Popo.(she points to her still K.O brother)We came from Icicle Mountain.What's   
  
your name?  
  
Capirnor:(not wanting to give her real name lied,not the place)Nice to meet you Nana,my name is Capircorn,and I came from   
  
Zodiac World.  
  
Nana:Zodiac World?!?We thought that place never exsist!  
  
Capircorn:Well it does exsist!Except it's in another dimention.  
  
Then the two heared a soft moaned.they look to the right and saw Popo waking up.  
  
Popo:Nana,where are we?  
  
Nana:Looks like we're in Hyrule Temple,Popo.(looks around)  
  
Popo:Ouch!(rubs his right side where the whip had hit him)I think we shold go back to the SSBMHQ and find Dr.Mario.  
  
Capircorn:Can you walk Popo?I mean just by the looks of you,it looks like you can't walk.  
  
Popo:Can I at lease try walking then?If I can't,then you can help me.  
  
Capircorn:-- OK,just don't make your injurys worse than it is.  
  
Popo:Thanks.  
  
When Popo tried to stand up,he let out a small cry in pain and fell down.  
  
Nana:Looks like Capircorn is right Popo,you could hardly stand-up.  
  
Capircorn:Here,try climbing on back you guys.(lays down on the gound while the Ice Climbers manage to get on her back.  
  
Capircorn gallop away into the portal.  
  
Back at the SSBMHQ,a young teen dress in blue,was walking back and forth in the lobby waiting for someone...  
  
Link:I can't believe they're late for the first time!The Ice Climbers are always on time for a match,especially when it's  
  
Bowser and Ganodork.They LOVE to beat-up them!  
  
Suddenly,one of the portals that leads to Hyrule Temple opens,and out jumps,Capircorn and the Ice Climbers.  
  
All:O.O  
  
Link:O.O Popo,Nana,where did that thing came from?  
  
Ness:It looks like it came from Zodiac World,Link.  
  
Zelda:But there's no proof that place exsist!  
  
Mewtwo:Only one,and it's the WarpStones of Zodiac World.  
  
Roy:The WarpStones of Zodiac World? Give me a break!  
  
Marth:(holds a Kit Kat Bar to Roy)Here you go!!!  
  
Roy:-- Not THAT kind of,'Give me a break'Marth....  
  
Nana:Do you know where Dr.Mario is?  
  
Falco:For what reason Nana?  
  
Popo:While we were climbing the mountain,me and Nana saw a group of people holding Capircorn with a rope 'til one of the guys used  
  
their rope as a whip and hit Nana with it. Then the rope hit me and now we're both injured.  
  
Peach:I think he went to hospital for a Doctor's Meeting and he said he won't be coming back in 4 hours.  
  
Link:You two go upstairs and rest in your room 'til the doctor comes back.  
  
Ice Cilmbers:But,what about the match Link?  
  
Fox:Don't worry,I'll take you're spot in the match,OK?  
  
Ice Climbers:Thanks Fox.  
  
Fox: Anytime!  
  
Samus:Come on up you two,I'll help your pal putting you kids in bed.  
  
while Samus walked up the stairs,Capircorn follow her to the Ice Climbers' room.And for Fox and link,they went into a portal  
  
that led to stage:Big Blue,where Bowser and Ganodorf is...  
  
JennieO:Well,what do you think about that you guys?  
  
Capirnor:Good so far,but I wasn't talking in the last 25 lines!!!  
  
Link:But she did mention about you in the last 17 lines-  
  
Popo:-the last 8 lines-  
  
Nana:-and the second and last line.   
  
Capirnor:-- Thanks,I almost forgot about that...  
  
Nana:I liked the joke about the Kit Kat Bar JennieO!!!  
  
JennieO:Thanks!   
  
Popo:Alright,see you on the next chapter JennieO!  
  
JennieO:Bye!Well anyway I need some idea on how and where the theves are going to appear on the next chapter when Fox and   
  
Link battles Bowser and Ganodork.  
  
Ganodork-er I mean uh Ganodorf:I HEARED THAT JENNIEO!!! AND I WILL BEAT YOU UP ANIMAL CHANGER GIRL!!!   
  
JennieO:Don't even dare come near me,I can into a raptor with my advance animal bracelt,and I'm not afraid to use it!!!  
  
Ganodorf:O.O In second thought,I have a,uh,match with Bowser!!! Bye!  
  
JennieO:-- Ganodork is such a chicken...Well anyways-  
  
Sheik:Hey,JennieO!  
  
JennieO:-- Oh,boy...not another interuption...  
  
Sheik:When do I appear in the story?  
  
JennieO:-- Maybe in the next chapter....  
  
Sheik:Bye!  
  
JennieO:Why is he so happy?OK bye everyone and I'll see you on the next chapter!  
  
Firedog:RRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!!!!  
  
JennieO:My Typhilosion,FireDog,said bye. 


End file.
